Me Gusta Nami: Por Luffy
by FalknerZero
Summary: Durante una noche de lluvia en el inmenso mar donde navega el Sunny, Luffy curioso se da cuenta que sus nakamas escriben cosas, por lo que, con la ayuda de Robin, el capitán de los mugiwaras, decide escribir unas palabras hacia su navegante, creando un escenario perfecto para que Luffy demuestre sus sentimientos hacia Nami... LuNa


**NOTA: Nuevo Oneshot...**

 **¿Por que surgen estas ideas, cerebro, por que?, jajajajaja...**

 **Ha surgido un nuevo oneshot con toques tiernos, espero no coman cosas dulces o terminaran con diabetes... Poco a poco se implantan las ideas del nuevo fic largo, solo necesito mi nueva herramienta de trabajo (la cual ya esta en vias de comprar) y empezare a explotarlo, jajajaja**

 **Sin mas que escribir y agradeciendoles que lean mis historias, nos estaremos leyendo pronto...**

Me Gusta Nami…. Por Luffy

 **-Me gustas porque eres única-** culmino Luffy, mientras sus nakamas miraban felices el discurso dicho por su capitán, pero en especial Nami esbozaba una sonrisa…

 **(HORAS ATRÁS)…** Era un día en el que navegaba el Thousand Sunny después de llegar al Nuevo Mundo, ese día parecía normal, pero debido a una tormenta predicha por la navegante, todo indicaba que llovería, por lo que todos los mugiwaras estaban ocupados en sus respectivos lugares cubriéndose de la lluvia, todos menos un capitán con su sombrero de paja, que empezaba a aburrirse por la lluvia en el barco de los mugiwaras…

-¡ **Chopper, estoy aburrido, vamos a jugar!** \- concluyo el chico de goma, mientras se apoyaba en la camilla en el cuarto de la enfermería…

 **-Luffy ahora no puedo, debo traspasar nuevas medicinas que aprendí en el Reino de Torino-** dijo Chopper mientras seguía escribiendo en una pequeña libreta, por lo que Luffy, sumamente aburrido, abandono el cuarto de enfermería, dejando al reno médico seguir escribiendo…

Llegando al cuarto de maquinas, Luffy halló a Usopp escribiendo igual que Chopper, pero el tirador de los mugiwaras escribía todos los detalles de los experimentos hechos por Franky…

 **-Prueba número 22, un mini-tanque en el barquito que se usa para el baño, no es muy útil ya que provocaría un desastre-** dijo Usopp, mientras Franky quitándose los lentes, veía como Luffy se desparramaba en el escritorio donde estaban todos los tornillos, aceites, herramientas y demás cosas que usaban el Cyborg y el tirador para crear sus inventos…

 **-¡Usopp, hay que jugar!-** culminó el chico de goma, mientras el tirador limpiándose el aceite en su rostro, hablo mientras miraba la hoja donde anotaba sus apuntes…

- **Perdóname Luffy, pero tanto Franky como yo, estamos haciendo pruebas de los experimentos que faltan por probar, así que hacemos los apuntes de las pruebas hechas, ¿Por qué no vas con Sanji a que te haga un refrigerio?-** concluyo Usopp, mientras Luffy resignado, decidió salir e ir a la cocina del Sunny…

Al llegar a la cocina, Luffy pudo oler un exquisito aroma que lleno por completo su ansia de hambre, pero al entrar, Sanji probando una de sus nuevas recetas, aventó un cucharon al saber que se trataba del chico de goma…

 **-¡Largo de mi cocina, Luffy!-** culmino el cocinero de los mugiwaras, pero Luffy, sin sentir el impacto del cucharon, se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, mientras sacaba su lengua aburrido…

Sin embargo el chico de goma, noto que cada que Sanji probaba un poco de la olla donde cocinaba, el cocinero de los mugiwaras hacia pequeños apuntes en una libreta, por lo que sin más el chico de goma decidió saber, porque sus nakamas se dedicaban a escribir…

 **-Sanji, ¿Qué estas escribiendo?-** finalizó el chico de goma, mientras Sanji, sabiendo que no podría deshacerse de su capitán idiota, hizo velozmente un pequeño emparedado que dejo junto a Luffy, mientras el cocinero se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor, con la pequeña libreta en sus manos…

Luffy agradeciendo por el pequeño refrigerio noto como Sanji encendía un cigarro y seguía anotando en su pequeña libreta…

 **-Luffy, estoy escribiendo nuevas recetas y cambios en las que ya tenía para que las próximas comidas sean esplendidas-** culmino el cocinero, mientras Luffy, disfrutando de su emparedado, asintió como si le interesara lo dicho por su nakama rubio…

- **Termina tu refrigerio y ve con Brook, que debo iniciar la cena, Luffy-** concluyo Sanji levantándose de la silla del comedor, mientras Luffy asentía y sin más dejaba a su nakama seguir probando nuevas recetas, en ese día de lluvia…

Llegando al acuario, Luffy noto como había muchas hojas regadas por el suelo del mismo, mientras Brook anotaba y hacia bolita muchas hojas que mostraban tenían notas y ritmos que el músico empezaba a escribir…

Brook, dejando de tocar su violín, miro a su capitán y sin más dejo que se acercara mientras seguía escribiendo en sus hojas…

 **-¿Qué sucede, Luffy-san?** \- dijo Brook, por lo que el capitán de los mugiwaras, sumamente curioso pregunto con su característica sonrisa…

 **-¿Qué escribes Brook?-** concluyo el chico de goma, mientras Brook borrando y escribiendo de nuevo hablo mientras bebía su te que le proporcionaba calor en ese día de lluvia…

- **Estoy escribiendo nuevas canciones para cantarlas con ustedes Luffy-san, solo que la inspiración no se concreta como deseo, yohohoho-** culmino el esqueleto, mientras Luffy resignado, sabía que su músico estaría ocupado…

 **-Creo que iré con Zoro y Robin, te dejo para que sigas haciendo tus canciones, shishishi-** finalizo el chico de goma yendo hacia la puerta del acuario, pero Brook tomando su te, hablo por última vez, dándole tal vez una opción a su capitán…

 **-¿Y por qué no va con Nami-san?-** dijo el esqueleto, **-Esta en el cuarto el cuarto de cartografía, capitán-** culmino Brook, pero Luffy acomodándose el sombrero de paja, girando el picaporte, sonrió mientras hablaba por última vez con su nakama….

 **-No deseo molestar a Nami, está haciendo un mapa y por esta vez, se que no debo molestarla, shishishi-** concluyo el chico de goma, saliendo del acuario, por lo que Brook, mirando a los peces nadar, supo que su capitán sabia cuando estar con su navegante y cuando dejarla trabajar en paz…

Finalmente Luffy, llego al cuarto de vigía y pudo ver que Robin leía un libro, mientras Zoro entrenaba cargando sus pesas de toneladas de peso…

Robin volteando a ver a su capitán, esbozo una sonrisa cálida, mientras Zoro yendo por la cuenta en el número 158,329, bajo su pesa mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla…

 **-Qué sucede capitán, ¿no debería estar jugando con Chopper y Usopp?-** culmino Robin, pero Luffy mirando por el ventanal del cuarto de vigía, suspiro al ver que la lluvia seguía cayendo con gran ímpetu fuera del Sunny Go…

 **-Robin, todos están ocupados, parece que todo el mundo ha decidido escribir-** finalizo el chico de goma con tristeza, mientras Zoro con la toalla rodeando su cuello, hablo al ver que ese día la lluvia seguiría cayendo tal y como lo había predicho la navegante de los mugiwaras…

 **-Luffy, pues si quieres entrenar con mis pesas, hazlo y tal vez te quites ese aburrimiento-** culmino el espadachín, pero Robin un poco curiosa de lo anteriormente dicho por su capitán, hablo interrumpiendo la idea del espadachín…

 **-¿Se puede saber que escriben los demás, Luffy?-** concluyo la arqueóloga, mientras Luffy sentándose en una silla hablo mientras hacía ademanes para explicar mejor sus palabras…

 **-Pues Chopper escribe medicinas, Usopp y Franky sobre sus inventos, Sanji sobre comida y Brook sobre nuevas canciones-** finalizo el capitán de los mugiwaras, por lo que Robin, sabiendo de antemano la curiosidad de Luffy, decidió hacer algo para que su capitán se entretuviera y de paso demostrara sus sentimientos hacia cierta pelinaranja…

 **-¿Alguna vez has escrito algo capitán?-** culmino Robin, mientras Zoro con su ojo semicerrado, sospecho que algo malo se aproximaba al ver la mirada que daba Robin a Luffy…

 **-Solo tome clases con Makino y Ace, pero no me gustan esas cosas Robin-** finalizo el chico de goma haciendo un puchero, lo que provoco una cálida sonrisa en la arqueóloga y de paso una carcajada al espadachín, ya que sabía que el plan de Robin, fuera cual fuera, no surtiría efecto, pero la arqueóloga sabiendo que su capitán diría eso, hablo sorprendiendo a Zoro….

- **Si te ayudo capitán ¿Escribirías porque te gusta Nami?-** finalizo la arqueóloga, mientras Zoro escupiendo agua de su botella, quiso evitar que algo se concretara por parte de su idiota capitán…

 **-Espera Robin, no hagas que piense demasiado Luffy o terminara como el ero-cook-** culmino Zoro, mientras Robin, sonriendo cálidamente, miro a Zoro y sin mas dijo lo que sería correcto en ese momento…

- **Zoro, se que nuestro capitán puede lograr cosas imposibles, ¿Por qué no dejar que nos diga que es lo que le gusta de nuestra navegante?-** dijo la arqueóloga, por lo que Zoro sumamente resignado vio como Robin iniciaba las clases de escritura con Luffy…

 **-Bueno, empecemos Luffy-** dijo Robin, **-Debes escribir, todas las cosas por las cuales te gusta estar con Nami-** finalizo la arqueóloga, mientras Zoro, bebiendo de su botella de agua, esbozo una cara burlona por lo dicho por Robin…

 **-Si fueran razones para odiarla, mi primera razón seria porque es una bruja, jajajaja-** culmino el espadachín, mientras Luffy mirando el papel, escribía esforzándose demasiado y probando que terminaría con ese escrito…

 **-"Me gusta Nami porque….-** empezó a escribir Luffy con su mala letra pero con esfuerzo demostrando que en verdad lo hacía porque él quería, por lo que Robin, esbozando una sonrisa volteo a ver a Zoro, como indicándole que era lo correcto…

Zoro suspirando, se levantó de su asiento para ayudar en lo que pudiera a su capitán y nakama….

Mientras Luffy continuaba con su pequeño escrito, en el cuarto de cartografía, una chica de pelo color naranja, dejaba de trazar una línea que demarcaba una isla, la cual los mugiwaras habían visitado, descansando luego de aquel trazo…

 **-¿Por qué Luffy no ha venido aunque sea interrumpir y distraerme de este mapa?-** finalizo Nami, mientras suspiraba y sin más empezaba a escuchar que Sanji les hablaba para cenar…

 **-Al parecer la lluvia seguirá, esperemos anclar en un pueblo ya que todo indica que se avecina en días próximos una tormenta-** culmino la navegante, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la salida del cuarto de cartografía…

Finalmente, en el cuarto de vigía, Luffy sonreía mientras Robin y Zoro oyendo los gritos de Sanji, supieron que después de la cena, sería el momento adecuado para que Luffy expresara lo escrito por sus propias manos…

 **-Luffy, después de cenar, ¿Te gustaría leer lo que has escrito acerca de Nami?-** dijo la arqueóloga, por lo que Luffy asintiendo, guardo la hoja de papel debajo de su sombrero, listo para atiborrar su estomago de la deliciosa comida preparada por Sanji…

La cena transcurría con normalidad, hasta que Robin bebiendo su taza de té, decidió preguntar a la navegante sobre la duración de la lluvia…

 **-Nami, ¿Cómo estará el clima en los próximos días?-** concluyo la arqueóloga, mientras Nami bebiendo su taza de café, suspiro mostrando su análisis a su nakama…

- **Al parecer seguirá la lluvia por los próximos cuatro días, por suerte podremos anclar en un pequeño pueblo en dos días, ya que todo indica que la tormenta evitara que podamos seguir navegando** \- finalizo la pelinaranja, pero Franky alzando sus gafas y haciendo su característica pose hablo mostrando su confianza al barco fabricado por la madera de Adam…

 **-Tranquila Onee-chan, el Sunny puede soportar esas tormentas ya que con las súper modificaciones que le hice, será imposible de derribar-** culmino el Cyborg, pero Nami viendo como el barco se tambaleaba debido a las olas hechas por la tormenta de esa noche, hablo mientras sostenía su taza de café…

- **Lo sé Franky, pero también debemos comprar provisiones, por eso trace esta ruta-** finalizo la chica, viendo como Luffy parecía una pelota por la comida en su cuerpo, pero con un solo movimiento, el capitán de los mugiwaras regresaba a su forma normal…

- **Uffff, estuvo buenísimo, shishishi-** finalizo el chico de goma, por lo que Sanji viendo que la cena había terminado decidió empezar a limpiar, creando el momento perfecto para el plan de Robin…

 **-¿Ya terminaron sus actividades?-** dijo la arqueóloga mientras sus nakamas asintiendo se levantaban de la mesa, dejando que Sanji limpiase…

- **Si, Robin, creo que por hoy es suficiente-** dijo Usopp, por lo que Robin esbozando su sonrisa, decidió empezar lo que sería un rato de convivencia con sus nakamas…

 **-Nuestro capitán tiene algo que decirnos, nos vemos en el acuario dentro de diez minutos-** finalizo la arqueóloga, por lo que sus nakamas curiosos, asentían saliendo de la cocina, en especial una chica pelinaranja que miraba como Luffy platicaba con Zoro, el cual le susurraba…

 **-No deberías hacerlo-** termino de susurrar el espadachín, por lo que Nami sospechando de Robin y Zoro, suspiro esperando que no fuera una de sus tantas locuras con su capitán Luffy…

Finalmente transcurrieron los 10 minutos y los mugiwaras llegaban al acuario del Sunny, Usopp contaba historias de los peces a Chopper, Franky también oía atento, Sanji platicaba con Brook, Robin susurraba cosas con Luffy y Zoro, por lo que solo faltaba una persona por llegar: Nami…

Llegando finalmente la pelinaranja, observo cómo sus nakamas parecían alegres y sabias que esos momentos eran los que más apreciaba con sus nakamas…

 **-Perdón por la tardanza, debía guardar unos mapas que apenas termine-** dijo Nami, pero Luffy, levantándose, tomo de la mano a Nami, llevándola al lugar donde podría sentarse la chica…

 **-¿Luffy?-** pregunto la pelinaranja al ver la delicadeza del chico de goma, por lo que el capitán esbozando su sonrisa característica llevo a Nami al sillón y sin más dejo que se sentara, mientras Robin sonriendo, dejo que su capitán continuara con su discurso…

 **-Chicos-** dijo Luffy al ver que sus nakamas ponían atención a sus palabras…

 **-Esta tarde ninguno de ustedes quiso jugar conmigo-** prosiguió el chico de goma, lo que provoco una pequeña carcajada por parte de Robin y una mueca de indiferencia en sus demás nakamas…

 **-Me pareció interesante que todos estaban escribiendo cosas, así que he decidido escribir algo por mi propia cuenta, shishishi-** dijo Luffy, mientras Sanji sospechando, hablo con sus ojos semicerrados…

 **-¿Tu, pedazo de gomu, escribiendo?-** finalizo el cocinero, por lo que Luffy asintiendo, saco su pequeña hoja de papel, extendiéndolo, listo para ser leído…

" **Razones por las que me gusta Nami"**

 **-Por Luffy-** dijo el capitán de los mugiwaras orgulloso, sorprendiendo a Nami, que sintiendo su corazón latir de prisa, no creía que por fin escucharía por que Luffy la amaba…

 **-Esto será interesante-** dijo Usopp, mientras Luffy sonriendo dio inicio a su pequeño escrito, atrayendo la atención de sus nakamas…

" **Nami me gusta porque es la mejor navegante que pude encontrar, desde la primera vez que nos ayudo a Zoro y a mí para no perdernos, supe que había hecho una excelente elección…**

 **Nami me gusta porque es muy inteligente, a pesar de saber que siempre elijo lugares divertidos pero según para Nami son peligrosos, ella puede pensar rápidamente como escapar de la marina si aparecen…**

 **Me gusta Nami porque siempre que tengo hambre, si le doy un beso, me regala una mikan que para ella es su tesoro"**

 **-¿Qué cosa?-** dijo Sanji celoso, mientras sus nakamas sonreían y Nami un poco avergonzada sabía que no podía decir nada en contra al saber ciertas las palabras dichas por su capitán…

 **-Idiota-** susurro Nami ruborizada, mientras Luffy continuaba su escrito…

" **Me gusta Nami, porque a pesar de que no puede igualarme en fuerza, ella me supera en inteligencia, y eso me complementa mucho…**

 **Me gusta Nami, porque a pesar de que digan que es una bruja, ella es muy dulce, una vez cuando estábamos anclados en una isla donde había pequeños elefantes amarillos que podían volar, Nami alzo uno para que volviera a su nido, tratándolo con ternura…**

 **Me gusta Nami, porque siempre sonríe cuando le digo que lo me pida lo cumpliré, ya que ella como mis nakamas, son mi familia y juntos llegaremos a nuestros sueños"**

 **-Gracias capitán-** susurro Robin al ver que en verdad Luffy y sus nakamas era la familia de la cual le había contado un gigante con una D en su nombre…

" **No me gusta que Nami llore, cuando veo una lagrima correr en su mejilla, siento que quiero golpear a aquella persona que le hizo llorar…**

 **No me gusta que Nami me golpee cada que hago algo divertido, pero sé que lo hace por mi bien y la verdad sé que estoy haciendo algo tonto cuando ella prepara su puño, que aún no he descubierto porque me causa daño, si Nami no sabe usar Busoshoku Haki…**

 **Me gusta Nami, porque cuando voy a jugar con ella en el cuarto de cartografía, siempre me gusta observar como hace sus mapas, los cuales son los mejores que he visto….**

 **Me gusta Nami, ya que ella me deja dormir en sus pechos, los cuales se sienten como si estuviera en una almohada, son muy suavecitos, shishishi"**

 **-Yo lo mato-** concluyo Sanji, mientras Usopp lo trataba de detener y Zoro reia a carcajadas por la revelación de su capitán…

Nami, en cambio preparaba su puño, pero se detuvo al escuchar las siguientes líneas expresadas por su capitán…

" **Amo a Nami, porque a pesar de saber que siempre termino malherido en una batalla, siempre me llama idiota porque solo me preocupo por ella y los demás, soportándome sabiendo que soy así, lo único que no me gusta, es que llore cuando me dice eso…**

 **Amo a Nami, porque me encanta como tiene una voluntad digna de un mugiwara, apoyándome desde que perdí a Ace y sabiendo que cumpliremos nuestros sueños…**

 **Amo a Nami, porque a pesar de que muchos la han secuestrado por ser una excelente navegante, ella tiene confianza en que la rescataremos y en especial porque ella me dijo que confía ciegamente en mi, shishishi…**

 **Amo a Nami, por ser Nami, me gustas porque eres única…"**

Finalizo Luffy con una inmensa sonrisa, mientras los demás asentían y sonreían al ver que Luffy en verdad amaba a Nami…

- **Bueno, hay que dormir, mañana será un día pesado-** culmino Usopp estirándose, mientras los demás asentían y se iban retirando poco a poco…

 **-Buen discurso Luffy-** finalizo el tirador yéndose con Chopper, mientras contaba relatos que al reno sorprendían…

- **Buaaaaaa, no creía que querías tanto a Nami onee-chan, Buaaaaaa y no estoy llorando idiota-** dijo Franky con tremendos lagrimones mientras alzaba su pulgar en señal de aprobación hacia Luffy…

- **Emotivas palabras, Luffy-san-** concluyo Brook, mientras se retiraba, ya que todo indicaba que el haría guardia esa noche…

- **Buen trabajo Gomu-** dijo Sanji celoso, mientras terminaba su cigarrillo y veía como la mirada de Nami se ensombrecía, sabiendo el cocinero que Luffy había escrito las palabras que habían tocado el corazón de la navegante…

 **-Los dejamos solos, capitán-** concluyo Robin, mientras salía con Zoro, el cual toco el hombro de su capitán en señal de aprobación…

Finalmente solos, Luffy se acerco a Nami la cual permanecía callada mirando al suelo…

 **-¿Ocurre algo Nami?-** dijo Luffy mientras ladeaba su cabeza, pero la pelinaranja, sin alzar su rostro, se limito a decir, por fin después de las palabras de su capitán…

 **-Todo lo que escribiste, ¿es verdad, Luffy?-** pregunto Nami, mientras Luffy tomando su sombrero de paja y poniéndolo con suavidad en la cabeza de Nami, asintió mirando que su navegante seguía mirando al suelo…

- **Robin me ayudo a que sonara bien, pero las palabras surgieron de mí, te lo aseguro shishishi-** finalizo Luffy, mientras Nami, notando sinceras esas palabras, abrazo con fuerza a Luffy, el cual recibió a su navegante, que con su abrazo parecía que rompería al chico de goma…

 **-No me importa cuántas veces tenga que decirlo, pero te amo, Monkey D. Luffy-** finalizo la chica de pelo naranja, mientras Luffy sabiendo que para Nami eran importantes esos detalles, sonriendo dijo las palabras exactas en ese momento…

 **-También te amo Nami-** finalizo el chico de sombrero de paja, mientras iniciaba el beso que Nami no dudo en responder…

Esa noche fue especial, ya que Nami supo por fin, porque Luffy la quería…

" _Luffy puede ser un chico que desconozca muchas cosas del mundo, sin embargo desde que cruzo mirada con Nami, supo por primera vez que esa chica era la indicada para ser su navegante, sin embargo el destino caprichoso en verdad hizo que dos partes que estaban separadas, se encontrasen y terminaran juntos, tal vez, por toda la eternidad"_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Luffy enfocandose en escribir?, jajajaja me imagino el escenario... A veces las palabras son igual de importantes para expresar lo que una persona en verdad siente y que mejor de la manera sincera como la de Luffy... Sin más que escribir, gracias por llegar hasta aqui...**

 **Un fuerte abrazo de Bepo y sigan escribiendo historias LuNa, que me encanta leerlas... Saludos**


End file.
